Mr saxo beat
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Fabrerry establecido. Un drabble que no me dejaba en paz..o más bien una pequeña musa! La solista se levanta.. no hay nadie y es por la mañana, ¿en que acabrá todo Rach?


**Bueno.. mi musa no me deja en paz.. la historia es más o menos mía eso sí. (nop, sigo sin poseerlas.. ando en ello en cambio)**

Mr Saxo Beat

La casa estaba abierta de par en par, pequeños rayos de sol danzaban creando haces de polvo, la madera brillaba de una forma especial y el blanco de las paredes hacía que todo pareciera etéreo, como una instantánea de un lugar precioso e irreal.

Al menos así era como lo veía Rachel todas las mañanas al despertarse, abría las ventanas y dejaba pasar la luz del sol aunque supiera lo mucho que Quinn detestaba eso, cada mañana se pasaba unos minutos contemplando la casa sonriendo con orgullo, aquella casa era el primer paso para su futuro en Broadway, para su carrera llena de luz.

Miraba cada mota de polvo danzar en la luz hasta que Quinn se levantaba gruñendo o hasta que decidía despertarla ella a base de caricias.

Aquella mañana sin embargo, de domingo, estaba sola en la casa, Quinn se había ido muy pronto por un encargo de unas fotos que tenía que sacar de la ciudad al amanecer y ella por costumbre se había levantado y había abierto las ventanas. Mirando a su alrededor decidió hacer una pequeña limpieza al piso, sus horarios y los de Quinn hacían complicado limpiarlo con regularidad pero ya que no tenía nada que hacer… suspiró, llevaba poco tiempo sin ver a Quinn pero ella no podía pasar sin esos minutos cada mañana en los que ambas luchaban por quedarse con la colcha y más tarde por quien se quedaba encima de la otra. Para distraerse puso la radio al azar, fue a la cocina, abrió el estante donde guardaban los trapos… y al pasar por delante del sofá vió una nota escrita por Quinn, sonriendo la cogió y leyó la irreproducible letra de la rubia.

_No hagas nada hasta que llegue, quiero verte con el sueño aún en los ojos. Llegaré pronto._

_Q 3_

Rachel sonrió y se sentó en el blando sofá esperando a la rubia, seguro que había sacado unas fotos increíbles de las que luego hablarían mientras Rachel se desmaquillara por su último ensayo, seguro que Quinn había parado a comprar los bollos que tanto adoraba la morena, seguro que…

Quinn abrió con cuidado la pesada puerta de madera intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, había posibilidades de que Rachel no se hubiera despertado y no quería hacerlo ella, últimamente los ensayos estaban siendo duros para la morena y necesitaba descansar.

Dejó con cuidado la bolsa de bollos recién hechos en la mesa de la cocina y se acercó al dormitorio, desde la puerta entreabierta oyó como la radio estaba encendida, sonrió suavemente, Rachel parecía estar despierta después de todo.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la cama deshecha, los almohadones desordenados y ni rastro de Rachel.

Frunció el ceño, ¿dónde podría estar la morena?

Rió para sí al darse cuenta de que debía estar en el salón, fue a él y sonrió con ternura, Rachel estaba hecha una bolita en el sofá, el pelo tapándole la cara parcialmente, con sus pantalones a rayas y su camiseta demasiado grande Rachel parecía muy diferente a la vanidosa adolescente que había sido pero Quinn sabía que apariencia de noche o no Rachel seguía siendo la misma diva adorable y pelín pelma que ella había aprendido a querer.

Riéndose un poco sopló en la oreja descubierta de Rachel lo que hizo que esta se moviera un poco pero no se despertara.

La besó en la punta de la nariz después de retirarle el pelo que le cubría esta y decidió preparar el desayuno, era el primer día en semanas que Rachel tenía el día libre y ella acababa de hacer unas fotos increíbles que, de seguro, se las rifarían un par de redactores jefes delas distintas revistas para lasque trabajaba.

A Rachel le despertó el olor al café y a el crujir de a bolsa de papel que contenía los bollos de miel que adoraba, entreabrió un ojo y sonrió mimosa, desde luego aquel despertar era mucho mejor que el de unas horas antes.

Se estaba des esperezando cuando oyó cómo la voz de Quinn tarareaba algo desde la cocina, estaba conectadas por una puerta bastante grande de forma que no era tan complicado oírla pero aun así no conseguía entender por completo lo que cantaba; con cuidado se acercó a la puerta que dividía el salón de la cocina y se asomó.

De espaldas a ella Quinn, con su corto cabello recogido, bailaba al son de una canción que Rachel de inmediato reconoció como Mr Saxo Beat.

Las dos tazas, los platos y los bollos formaban un bodegón perfecto en la negra superficie de la mesa de la cocina (el lugar preferido por Rachel en más de un sentido) Quinn estaba recogiendo la mermelada de los estantes moviendo las caderas mientras canturreaba la parte mas grave de la canción.

Hey, sexy boy,  
Set me free,  
Don't be so shy,  
Play with me

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía como las caderas de la rubia bailaban al ritmo de la electrónica canción, de puntillas se acercó por detrás y le cogió la mermelada de las manos dejándola en la mesa cercana. Antes siquiera de que Quinn pudiera decir algo Rachel hizo que se girara y paso una mano por el canalillo de Quinn mientras susurraba los siguientes versos de la melodía;

My dirty boy ,  
Can't you see,  
You are the one  
I need

Creo- susurró-que me apetece más otra cosa…

Si, se dijo Rachel mientras besaba con hambre a Quinn, los bollos olvidados, aquel piso era un pequeño paraíso.. y era completamente suyo.

**Y.. telón, espero reviews junto con quejas u opiniones (si Marinuqui.. faltan miradas tiernas.. las habrá :P)**

**Pd: Por cierto, he estado leyendo a una autora bastante buena…**** aún no tiene subido demasiado pero estoy segura que poco a poco lo irá haciendo más. Su mejor historia hasta ahora es Estudiando. La recomiendo en serio! **


End file.
